


Notice

by ramudas



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: afuro IS in the fic jus not till like. waaaay later LMAO., same w mizu., this is crzy but i lov it okk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: haizaki uses they/them pronouns.hikaru uses they/them pronouns, and is paralyzed from the accident.Mitsuru is alive.Akane is dead.Kira doesn't really like to go to school.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haizaki uses they/them pronouns.  
> hikaru uses they/them pronouns, and is paralyzed from the accident.  
> Mitsuru is alive.  
> Akane is dead.  
> Kira doesn't really like to go to school.

It took Haizaki awhile to notice that there was a new kid. They usually were always in their own head, not caring about others. However, when they did notice... It changed them. This kid, this boy - Ichihoshi Mitsuru - didn't necessarily stand out too much. From what Haizaki heard, he was from Russia, had a sibling, and a dead father. It made Haizaki... sad. They weren't used to empathizing with others, but they wanted to almost... help him?

As if he needed help. Why would he care, lots of people already love him. Right? People tend to obsess over new kids for awhile and then get over them. Haizaki will get over him. But is there anything to get over?

It's not like Haizaki is always finding himself staring at him, almost enraptured with amazement. But why? Maybe it's how his hair sways, his little bounce when he walks, his radiant smile and shining eyes... No, it's not like that... It's not like Haizaki thinks about him when they're at home, alone, how they just wish... No, no. Don't make problems for yourself, Zaki. 

A few painful weeks pass of Haizaki admiring Mitsuru from afar. They so desperately wanted to get closer. The two hardly ever spoke, but the times they did, Haizaki cherished it... Even if it went horribly. Even if Haizaki froze and stuttered and- they've never felt this strongly about another person before, what are they to do? Oh god, they hoped Mitsuru brushed it off. They hope he forgot it all and just...

What an embarrassment. Mitsuru hadn't even noticed Haizaki's stares or their doodles of the two or anything like that, no. Mitsuru was oblivious... It's not like he felt the same. He doesn't even know their name.

Mitsuru was... quite depressed. Being new, he of course had a lot of attention... good and bad. He started getting bullied, fueling his self hatred. Mitsuru still wasn't over his fathers death, even if it was nearly a decade ago. He never liked to talk about it with his sibling, and it's not like he had anyone else to go to. Mitsuru was empty. He had no particular interests, no specific talents and not much to do. 

He had only the slightest interest in soccer, thanks to his father. His sibling, Hikaru, being confined to a wheelchair, wished so desperately that they could play soccer like Mitsuru could. He didn't play often, and because of that, he wasn't very good. He never liked to practice because of these poor skills... Instead of refining them, they only discouraged him.

Haizaki loved soccer. They had been playing ever since their childhood friend, Akane, passed. The two loved to play together, and Haizaki still had the ball they used to kick around. They wanted to avenge her, as silly as it sounded. Whenever they explained this, no one seemed to understand. Akane was more than just a memory. She was the reason for every single goal, their strength, and their motivation to keep going.

Haizaki played alone. Even when they're on the field with their team mates, they only see the ball and the goal. Others were useless to them, Haizaki despised them so much that they wouldn't even let them help them. Only Haizaki should be the one to score, to watch their opponent fall apart when they realize they are helpless... There is too much pent up rage inside of Haizaki to let anyone else win.

Ah, but Haizaki was changing quite a lot, weren't they? They started getting sloppy. Their hands would sweat and shake when they played outside the school, hoping Mitsuru would notice skilled they were. They would make mistakes and space out with thoughts of their beautiful, beautiful Mitsuru. Their...? No, Mitsuru did not belong to them. Yet. Would he ever? Maybe hoping to be noticed wasn't worth it.

Mitsuru had always longed for physical connection, but could never get what he needed due to being so isolated... There's only so much interest in a guy with no interests. When people would ask him about himself, he never knew how to respond properly. It was always something half assed. He did not like to be the center of attention, at least not with such a large group of kids. He started lying to make himself seem cooler... At first, it was an attempt to get them to leave him alone, but it only drew everyone closer. 

Eventually, they caught on. He didn't care. If people dislike him, what does it matter? He's used to it. They left him alone, at least... but then they came back. It was sneers and quiet remarks and hateful looks. He was alienated, once again, just like how it was back home. Just like everywhere else, he could never fit in. Why did he have to fuck it up?

It hurt their heart. Haizaki felt so deeply troubled by this, their stomach burned and their head was clouded. They clearly saw how overwhelmed Mitsuru had been, did no one else? No one else saw how he always turned his head, looked down, gave short answers... No one really cared? Of course Mitsuru would act out, being treated like that. Maybe Haizaki contributed to no one caring, since they weren't doing anything to make the situation better. Could they? They felt so guilty. And then, they felt inspired.


	2. infatuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wuv letter

Ichihoshi. You do not know me. Don't ask who I am, I won't tell you. Instead, I'd like to continue to admire you from afar, as I have for so long now. From the moment I had laid my eyes on you and took the sweet, precious time to take in how captivating you are... I was completely enamored. I had denied my feelings for quite some time, but I finally do want to tell you how I feel. What I know, deep in my heart, as this beautiful love that is blossoming inside of me. Yet, I wish to keep myself in this dark subterfuge I have created - I want to remain hidden. I think of you always. I am only hoping you look at me as I look you. I crave your eyes on me. I am nothing without them- { That was crossed out poorly }. Your incandescent eyes are all I'd like to see; is it rude of me to wish to stare into them? The very few times we've made eye contact have made me feel so... warm. All inside of me, an overwhelming jubilation no other has made me feel. I wish to feel you, Ichihoshi. I want- How selfish of me, yet I cannot help these desires. I so badly want to feel your soft skin on me, there is so, so, so much I am wishing for. I want to hold your hand, I even want to be caressed by you... I want to caress you... Is it bad to think such things? My mind is swarmed with your divine image, my favorite sight - bar none to your beauteous smile. I feel endless attraction to you. I apologize for the lengthy message; I have too many thoughts and not enough paper space to hold them all. You are mesmerizing, Ichihoshi Mitsuru, and I love you.


	3. impatience

"Is this a joke...?" Mitsuru inquired to no one. If this is a joke, then why are you crying? Dumbass. So harsh on himself, as always. He had found this note in this desk earlier, encased in a while envelope with a cute heart sticker to seal it. The note was written with gel pens, which might of made him laugh if it wasn't for this stream of tears. Laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling, he didn't understand. What could he have possibly had missed? Who in their right mind would-

Ah, a joke. It must be. I just need to ignore this. There's no point in... crying over something so... The guilt of actually realizing this might be a true persons feelings had made him stop doubting. Some one really thinks he is this... attractive? There were too many big words used to even describe what, or even how Mitsuru felt about this. 

Hikaru called for Mitsuru from downstairs, making him panic. Fuck. He had to dry his eyes quickly, shake everything off, try not cry over this. Looking in the mirror, he tried to understand how someone could think these things of him. He hated everything about himself. This person doesn't have a clue. Not a motherfucking one. He sighed, and realized it was just dinner time. Don't have a panic attack over dinner.

Haizaki was outside all day, wandering the streets and stopping sometimes to kick their ball around or to sit in trees. Their anxiety was like nothing else. They wanted to throw up, and cry, and smile and run around and oh my god, how does he feel? Did he even read it? Did he crumple it up? They couldn't care, at least it was out there. They would send another one. 

They didn't want to go home. There was too much energy inside of them, and they don't necessarily like being at home anyways. They had a rough childhood, with the death of Akane and disappearance of their father. They were, and are, a very lonely person. They don't mind. Somethings will never change. But Mitsuru changed them... Their love for Mitsuru will never change in that case, then. Never.

They made their way home under the starry sky, filled with thoughts of their secret obsession yet again. His eyes are filled with the stars, yet his beauty could never be compare to such... menial things. The stars, the sky, everything means nothing compared to him. Everything is worthless when he's there. Nothing matters but him. Their heart hurt. They craved him so badly. Mitsuru, Mitsuru, Mitsuru. Maybe if they had his number- no. Maybe if... So many 'maybes', but deep down they knew that things will play out as they should. Maybe I'll text Kira and tell him what he's missing out on.

At least Mitsuru had something to think about now. A new fantasy to occupy his quiet mind. Even if it was a joke, he would enjoy it while he could. Even so, he felt giddy... He started thinking about who it could be, who he wanted it to be. He could never remember names, only faces. Strange, passing, unrecognizable faces. He was happy the letter was sent on a Monday; it gave him the rest of the week to become more familiar with possible senders. It gave him the rest of the week to fall in love.


	4. request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haizaki texts kira

haizaki: heyyyyyyy FUCKER!!!!!!!

kira: heh. what

haizaki: so theres. a boy

kira: yea? there's lots of boys.

haizaki: hes cute

kira: that's it?

haizaki: no  
haizaki: im kind of  
haizaki: in love

kira: oh damn, name?

haizaki: fffffff. hes new you dont know him

kira: k

haizaki: you should come to school

kira: ...  
kira: why

haizaki: i'll tell you his name  
haizaki: you cant tease me about it  
haizaki: if you see him  
haizaki: i just want you here

kira: k. ill... think about it

haizaki: kira. i can walk you to school or something

kira: walk with me while i skate in front of you?

haizaki: noo!!! we can walk... 

kira: mm.

haizaki: do you want to? tomorrow please?

kira: i fucking guess

haizaki: thanks...  
haizaki: his name is ichihoshi mitsuru


	5. Weird

"Oh my god, stop asking." Haizaki covered their face with their sleeves. 

"Come oooon, I'm going to fucking school for this kid. He better be worth it."

"Ugh." Hazaki took a moment. "Short. ish. Chubby. Vibrant blue hair, matching eyes, um..." All of their words escape them. "He likes to wear dorky sweaters." They blushed even harder. 

"Hm." Kira kept his gaze forward as he kept walking. He denied the burning sensation in his stomach. "Any... mutual classes?"

"Fuck, uhh..." They struggled to remember what classes Kira was in. They knew they shared their math class, but... Was Mitsuru in any that the two shared together? Was he even in any of Kira's? "I don't know. He's only in 2 of my classes, so I..."

"And they are...?"

"My... my 3rd and 4th hour."

Kira sighed. "Alllllright. And you've liked him for how long?" 

"Kira, stop th-"

"You..." He smirked at his friend. The only one he had. "You're cute."

Haizaki pouted.

Mitsuru twirled his pencil. He was always in school so early. He hummed to himself, but stopped when he saw... a very striking boy pass by in the hall. Who was he... Have I seen him before? The letter flashed in his mind. No.

Kira did not listen to Haizaki, and teased them through out the day. They were extremely happy after 2nd hour ended - where Kira was, to go to 3rd hour - where Mitsuru will be.

Haizaki only wanted Kira to come to school, because... They missed their best friend a lot; he was very fun to have in school, despite being distracting. Haizaki wanted Kira to know about Mitsuru. They were so happy, they wanted everyone to know - but Kira was their only real friend. They did not consider any of their team mates, Mizukamiya exempt, as a friend. 

Mitsuru was also happier than usual, and Haizaki smiled. They knew why.

Class was boring, as always. However, Kira likes to change things up. He made a scene coming into this class, and despite it being a free hour, the noise of the class died down when he came in. He swore under his breath, but continued walking until... Oh no.

Kira stopped walking in front of Mitsuru's desk. He looked down at him, trying to gather what kind of person Mitsuru seemed to be. Mitsuru's eyes only widened. He looked at his desk, hopefully hiding his reddening face. 

"Ichihoshi?" Kira finally spoke.

Oh my god, no, please... Haizaki wanted to scream to badly.

"Yea..." Mitsuru spoke with a soft voice.

Kira smiled and walked away after an awkward moment. "Haizaki, that's?"

Haizaki gave their friend a death glare. "Don't fucking do that. Don't fucking talk to me after that, don't fucking look at-" At who? Don't look at me, don't look at Mitsuru like that? They didn't know which one to say. Kira patted their back.

"Oh, come on..." He looked Haizaki dead in the eyes. "He's cute."

"Yea. I fucking know."

Kira sighed. "You wanted me at school to see him. So I am, and I did."

Haizaki turned their head towards the window, away from everyone else.

"'s alright." Kira rubbed their back. Haizaki loved when he did that, since it was so comforting, but they absolutely hated it right now, because it was comforting.

"I don't care." They took a minute. "Do you think you like him?"

"Haizaki. This is what this really is about?" Kira smiled. "I like... Ah, forget it."

Haizaki's heart dropped. "Yea. I'll try." They said angrily, quietly. 

"Don't be upset." Kira whispered. "I don't know him, so he's all yours."

"He's... He doesn't know me, but he knows you, and now..."

"And he's watching us right now. Sooo..."

"Oh my god." Haizaki buried their head.

When Kira looked over, they made eye contact. Mitsuru figured he should go up and introduce himself, gaining confidence after last night. There was no way this was a coincidence.

"And he's walkin' over riiiight..."

"Fuck." Haizaki reluctantly lifted their head, trying not to look like they want to murder Kira.

"Hi! Hello, I'm... Ichihoshi Mitsuru. How did you know my name, um..." Mitsuru awkwardly greeted the two.

"A friend told me." Kira smoothly replied.

"Ah. Hello, to you too..." He spoke to Haizaki, who was looking down.

They slowly lifted their eyes to meet their love's. Their beloved Mitsuru. Any negative feeling Haizaki had previously felt was all lost in his eyes. They remembered everything they felt about him.

"Hi, I'm Haizaki..."

"You can call them Zaki!" Kira slapped Haizaki's back.

"Kira..." Haizaki complained.

"Oh, your name is Kira?"

"Yep."

Mitsuru looked at the two. "Um, would you like to be friends?"

Oh no... It seemed almost to good to be true, that's why Haizaki hated it. It was the perfect opportunity to get closer to their beloved, yet it would completely break down this cloak of darkness Haizaki wanted to stay in. Their beautiful, solitary subterfuge.

"Lets." Kira extended his hand for Mitsuru to shake. 

Haizaki softly smiled at Mitsuru. They forgot to reply to his question, but they didn't need to.


	6. Forward

The three quickly got along, despite them all being complete messes. It was kind of fun to bond over past things, family bullshit, and the like. Haizaki very much enjoyed talking to Mitsuru and admiring him, but there were so many times through out the week where Haizaki wanted nothing more than to grab Mitsuru's face and just... just one. But they didn't. Maybe it made them a coward. Maybe they were being courteous.

"Mitsu!!" Haizaki laughed when Mitsuru kicked the ball at them. "The goal is over there!" They said, pointing at a line the trio had made. Haizaki and Kira agreed to help out Mitsuru with his soccer, since it was a mutual interest - even if it wasn't preferred by Mitsuru, he had nothing better. He would learn to like it, to love it, now that he had friends that made it fun.

He stuck his tongue out at Haizaki. Haizaki walked over to him. "Do that again and I'll rip your tongue out." They tried to say extremely seriously, jokingly. Mitsuru pushed Haizaki and ran to get the stray ball. Kira ran at the same time, and their eyes met. "Hey," He said, before kicking the ball out of reach. Mitsuru swore at him, which made Kira laugh. Haizaki ended up with the ball, grabbing it and sitting on the bench. 

"I want a breaaaak." They complained, grabbing their water bottle.

"Zaki, Kira... You two really are amazing at soccer."

"I know," Kira said, while Haizaki thanked him.

"I... and Kira, have been playing since we were children. Oh, but me and Kira became friends like... a few years ago."

"Ah, really... I've never really had friends, so I'm glad to have you... And it's nice to see your strong bond with Kira."

Reading between the lines, Haizaki had to wonder if Mitsuru specifically meant that he was happy to have Haizaki... or both of them. It must just be both. "Yea, thanks... I'm glad to be your friend." They said, looking down. Friend.

"Hey, I'm gonna... go." Kira pointed in the direction of his house.

"Are you leaving?" Haizaki asked.

"Yea, yea. Kiyama texted me, and..."

"Ah, okay... See you later, then."

"I'll text you." Kira said, winking. "Oh, fuck, can I get your number?" he asked Mitsuru.

Holy fuck, Haizaki panicked. No, it can't be what I think. 

They exchanged numbers and Kira left. "He's a good person. Even if he doesn't seem like it." Haizaki told Mitsuru. He was all theirs now, and they had to thank Kira for leaving.

"Oh, I think he's good!" 

Haizaki hummed. "Yea..." They wanted to do more, something, anything. "What else do you like? Besides soccer..."

"Hmm... I don't have a whole lot interests. I read often; we have... a lot of books."

"You and your sibling? What are they like?"

Mitsuru smiled. "They're nonbinary, like you." He looked up. "Hikaru is a very good person. They... They don't do much. They can't, there aren't many opportunities for them to go out. They're paralyzed from the waist down, but they like to cook and do what they can around the house. It's nice, I just wish I could help them more..."

"That makes sense..." Haizaki peered down and slowly, slowly moved their hand on top of Mitsuru's. He blushed and looked at Haizaki.

"Um, speaking of... I really should go soon." Mitsuru checked his phone, which had a notification from Kira, but a few from Hikaru - apparently worried since he was late. "I don't want to like..."

"No, um, it's okay... It is getting a little dark, aha, I should of noticed." Idiot.

"That's alright, um..." He stood up.

Haizaki was blank without Mitsuru. He always left at 6 pm, when he knew Hikaru had dinner ready. He always gave a bittersweet smile before parting, which nearly broke Haizaki's heart every time... but not this time.

"Wait." Haizaki grabbed Mitsuru's arm harshly, but then relaxed their grip. They don't want to hurt him, no, never... "Mitsu, would you mind if I... joined you? For dinner? If I could come over..."

Mitsuru smiled. "Yea, of course. You might have to stay the night, if you're alright with that."

Haizaki giggled. "Sure."

And so the two trekked back to Mitsuru's residence. It was a surprisingly nice place, just for him and Hikaru. It was very spacious and everything was extremely tidy. 

"Oh, hello..." Hikaru greeted them. "Who's this, nii-san?"

"My friend Haizaki!"

Haizaki gave a shy wave.

"Ah, welcome then, Haizaki. Feel free to take a seat, dinner's ready."

Haizaki noted how there were four chairs, despite there only being two of them.

After eating, Mitsuru gave Haizaki a short tour. There was nothing too special about the house, just a downstairs bedroom for Hikaru, with the rest of the upstairs belonging to Mitsuru, which was only a bedroom and bathroom. Mitsuru's bedroom was cozy, filled with soft blankets and cute knickknacks decorating the space.

"Wow, Mitsu... I never expected this from you." It just makes me love you more.

"What...? I know it's... not manly, or whatever, but I just enjoy collecting things and-"

"It's adorable. My room is... smaller than this, even though I have a lot of things in it." Looking around, Haizaki took a seat on the only chair in his room while Mitsuru sat on the bed.

He smiled at them. "I don't have much, and there isn't much I want. So I'm happy, even if all I really have is my books." God, they only fell more in love the more they knew about him.

"What's this?" They asked, picking up a porcelain figure. "...Bunny?"

"Yea! I really... really like bunnies." He answered, blushing and looking down. 

Haizaki laughed. That's adorable. "Hey, it's alright." Haizaki pointed at their hoodie, having bear ears. "Teddy bears are my thing." 

Mitsuru smiled. "I have lots of bears in my closet... I like stuffed animals as well."

"Wow, Mitsu... I really could of never guessed."

Mitsuru stuck his tongue out. "I guess I'm just full of surprises."

Haizaki wanted to do something just then, very, very badly. But they contained themselves. They got off the chair and sat next to Mitsuru.

"So what was... Um, Zaki... Why did you... hold my hand earlier?"

"Huh...? Oh." Haizaki only looked at Mitsuru and didn't reply. They were staring into his blue, luminous eyes. Please, please understand, Mitsu. I cannot explain this to you.

After a long, awkward silence, Mitsuru asked if they wanted water. "Ah, please." Haizaki quickly shifted their gaze. Mitsuru went downstairs, so Haizaki grabbed their phone.

haizaki: opinion on  
haizaki: me and mitsuru  
haizaki: like  
haizaki: together  
haizaki: heheh im at his house

kira: fuck zaki, really?

haizaki: yeayeayea <3 <3

kira: are you going to... do what you told me?

haizaki: ;]

kira: you and your stupid emoticons. i wish you luck

Mitsuru returned with a cold glass of ice water for Haizaki, but with milk for himself. 

"Oh fuck, uh, did you want snacks...?"

"No," Haizaki took a sip of water. "I'm alright." They held onto their glass and watched the ice move around. "Mitsu."

"We can watch a movie or something, or-"

"Mitsu." Haizaki repeated. Don't make this harder on me. They set their glass on Mitsuru's nightstand.

Mitsuru stopped talking and watched Haizaki stand up. They slowly raised their hand to Mitsuru's face, eliciting a soft gasp. Looking down, they confessed: "I wrote the letter." They hadn't written any others this week, just the one. Becoming Mitsuru's friend had greatly interfered with their plan.

"Seriously...?" Mitsuru whispered faintly. Haizaki stepped closer and gently rubbed Mitsuru's cheek with their thumb, looking up, into his eyes, the eyes that they so greatly adored. 

"I did. I love you, Mitsuru, and I have this entire time." They were closer to his face now, they could so easily just...

Mitsuru wrapped his arms around Haizaki. "Zaki, I..." He blushed as he searched for the right words to say. None were needed, however. Haizaki genuinely smiled at Mitsuru before meeting his lips with their own, softly, slowly, kissing their love. They pulled away, just enough to see his eyes again. "Sorry." They slightly giggled. "I can't help myself. I've been waiting for so long to kiss you like that." They pulled Mitsuru into a very tight hug, holding his small body close, with a hand on his head and the other around his waist. "I am in love with you. Sorry." They repeated.


	7. bonus

haizaki: i did IT!!!!!!!!!!

kira: woo. want pizza?

haizaki: wanna order?

kira: its 3am and you're at Mitsu's, so no.

haizaki: loser  
haizaki: he tastes sweet  
haizaki: his kisses  
haizaki: like sweet potatoe...

kira: those are disgusting.

haizaki: sweet like cornbread. ..... ..

kira: what's with these analogies?

haizaki: <3 <3 <3  
haizaki: zzz

kira: go to sleep, fuckhead.

haizaki: im hlding him ssorry im typignw ith one hanfd

kira: oh my god


	8. Feel the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello afuro is here! afuro uses they/them pronouns :)  
> mizukamiya also joins the crew. mizukamiya uses she/he/they pronouns.  
> ALSO. from here on, haizaki uses it/it's pronouns.

Mitsuru had a hard time falling asleep. He was prone to nightmares, yes, but that wasn't the reason tonight. The arms of his newfound lover were around him, encasing him in warmth - he was too excited to sleep. He wanted to kiss Haizaki again and again... He couldn't get enough of its big, soft lips. A week ago, he could of never guessed Haizaki truly felt this way. A week ago, he didn't even know its name - yet it had loved him for weeks prior. He was glad, so glad to have approached it and Kira.

Kira did not sleep, hardly ever. He was awake, texting a sleeping Haizaki.

hey. i know you're probably asleep since it's 5 am and shit but  
i'm glad that things worked out...  
you know i love both of you?  
yea, don't know how obvious that was.  
i just... wanted you to know that

He did not feel proud to be sending this. He has been in love with his best friend for awhile, and it almost hurt to see it love another... But then again, Kira did feel attracted to this new boy. He wondered how Haizaki would feel about... I'm getting ahead of myself.

But I love it. Why did I do that?

Haizaki noticed a wet spot on its arm when it awoke. Mitsuru had been drooling, and it found this extremely cute. However, it didn't want to move its arm since he was resting so cutely on it... It only had enough room to grab its phone. Reading Kira's texts, it's heart sunk.

kiraa  
fuck i jsut woke up  
i mean i know that you love me   
and mayeb mtisru  
but like if you're asking  
i dontknow what you want  
did you text msturu?

good morning to you too. no, i didn't. i don't care what happens but at least you know how i feel now, yea?

iwouldnt be opposed to dating you  
even if we've been friends for so long  
i  
um  
i dont knw if mtisu would

sooo i can ask him?

well id like  
maybe need to tell him thst its okay or some,thing  
fuck i dont kmnow

just ask how he'd feel about dating the both of us. don't make it harder than it needs to be.

...

whatever. tell me when you talk to him so i can text him.

well liek i think  
nvm  
i  
fufuck  
i want you to come ove rbut idk if its chil w him so like  
maybe w  
oh do you wanna ge tbreakfast

yea

ill see when mtisu wakes uo bc idk wht he wants to do  
sorry

Haizaki sighed. It'd have to somehow technically ask him out again, but for Kira - or they all could talk about it over breakfast when he's actually there, or -

"Yaaawn... mm." Mitsuru stirred and struggled to open his eyes. Haizaki watched him quietly, before finally speaking.

"Good morning, my love..." It said quietly, rubbing Mitsuru's side. He smiled at it.

"Morning." He turned and wrapped his arms around Haizaki. His stomach growled.

"Um, hey... Do you want to get breakfast today...? With me and Kira maybe..."

"Oh, hmm... Hikaru likes to cook breakfast, but I can tell them to not if you have something in mind."

"Yea, sorry this is sudden, but..." Haizaki looked down. 

"Is something wrong, Zaki?"

Oh god, it was going to have to ask now. It took a deep breath. "Um, no, like... I'm just wondering. This is a weird question maybe, but..." How do you feel about Kira? No, then he might lie to spare its feelings. He needs to know that it's okay to like him. "How would you feel... about dating me and Kira? Like, at the same time, um..."

Mitsuru smiled. "Wow, really? I... would love to..."

"Really? Um, don't feel like you have to, I mean I know me and you just started dating and maybe you don't even know us that well but Kira wanted to-"

"No, I'm really glad... That makes me happy. Oh, should I talk to him?"

"Well, if we're all getting breakfast, um..."

"Oh, right...! I'm going to get ready."

Haizaki smiled and went to use the bathroom. Looking at itself in the mirror, it thought about Kira. His smile, how easy going he can be... It was really nice to have a guy like him. Haizaki never felt like it had to be a certain way around him. Maybe it's because the two had been friends for so long and know each other so well... 

It sighed and finished up. Mitsuru had a wool sweater with a button up underneath. He was adorable. Haizaki wrapped it's arms around his waist. "You look so cute right now." Their faces were so close that their noses touched, but neither of them felt like moving. They closed their eyes and softly, sleepily kissed each other. "You have no idea how much I love you." Haizaki whispered. Mitsuru blushed and buried his face into its shoulder. It rubbed his back for a minute, and then reminded him that they really should get going. It texted Kira as the two walked out, holding hands.

-

"Took ya long enough!" Kira yelled as they walked into the breakfast diner. Haizaki gave a scolding look, wanting him to shut up. 

"Sorry, not everyone has a skateboard." It said angrily.

Mitsuru ran his thumb over it's hand, their fingers still intertwined, whispering to it to relax.

The two sat down, with Haizaki in the middle of Kira and Mitsuru. Someone came over shortly to take their orders, and then Kira started nudging Haizaki. "Soooo..." 

It looked over to Mitsuru and smiled. "We... agree to date you."

Kira smiled and looked at Mitsuru. "Thanks."

After eating, the three went back to Mitsuru's place, much to Hikaru's confusion. Mitsuru had to introduce Kira to them, but Hikaru was very happy to make new friends.

"I hope we are able to see each other often, Kira, Haizaki." They bowed their head from their wheelchair, which was parked next to the couch the others were sitting on.

"Definitely!" Kira yelled. He had a habit of being unnecessarily loud, which often was unliked by the people around him - in this case, Hikaru. Hikaru was used to the quiet monotony of their usual, boring life, given the exception of whatever Mitsuru was up to. He tried to keep Hikaru busy often, which usually involved playing board games with them or watching a movie together. Hikaru appreciated this, and definitely hoped it wouldn't change - hopefully, they would be able to play with Mitsuru's new partners as well.

Secretly, Hikaru had always felt like a burden on Mitsuru. They would never, ever admit that to their brother's face, because it wasn't as if Mitsuru seemed bothered - it was just the fact that Hikaru often couldn't do basic tasks without assistance. They were paralyzed from the waist down, so it made things like changing clothes become a chore. They were lonely. All they had was their brother, who they were very grateful for, but longed for friends. Online school was not a good place for meeting friends.

-

Only a month passed before the new semester started. That month was filled with love and fun, and seemed too good to be true. The trio of Mitsuru, Haizaki, and Kira were inseperateable.

They all had new classes. They shared some with each other, but in other classes they were surrounded with near-complete strangers. Kira was familiar with one person, this person who he didn't even know when to this school.

"....prodhi..?" He whispered to himself upon seeing the tall, blond person a few seats away from him. After class, he was sure to meet them.

"Aphrodi!" Kira yelled, stopping them from leaving.

"Ah, hello?" They said, turning around.

"Miss me?" He asked.

Afuro scratched their cheek. "Um, pardon me, but..."

Kira sighed. Afuro looked exactly the same from when they were younger, and so did Kira. Did they really not realize...?

"Oh, you! It couldn't be you, is it really? K... Kira?"

"Yea! That's me! It's been so long..." Kira was happier than usual lately, but with Afuro back... it was like a wish he didn't even know he had was granted. He couldn't wait to tell his partners. He was thinking of all the things he wanted to tell Afuro as he wrote his number for them. "Here, please text me sometime. Let's hang out."

"Okay..." Afuro started walking, knowing they had to get to class. "Let's do it tonight!"

"Yea!" Kira yelled, walking in the opposite direction.

He texted his old friend throughout the day, eventually meeting them after school and walking to an ice cream parlor. He told Haizaki and Mitsuru, so those two went off by themselves somewhere, probably to Mitsuru's house. Kira got excited at the the thought of introducing Afuro to his partners, he just hoped it wouldn't be awkward. Afuro and Kira used to have feelings for each other, but unfortunately Afuro ended up moving away. Kira did too, later on, but how lucky that both of them somehow ended up in the same town.

Kira talked and talked and talked, mainly about how his mom sucked and that Kiyama was away with his dad and, of course, about his partners.

"I'd love to meet them some day." They smiled.

Kira nodded.

Afuro didn't have much to talk about. The most interesting thing about Afuro currently was their black cat. They almost wanted to tell Kira about Shirou, but they didn't want to get into it - he might know anyways, about who he is at least.

"Hey, Kira... did Kiyama ever talk about a Shirou?"

"Shirou? Yea, that's his boyfriend."

"Ah..." Afuro sat silently then after Kira laughed.

"Why? What about him?"

"I just... also used to date him. This was before I met you, and I never told you about him, but... recently, I've been missing my old friends - you, Kiyama, Shirou... even Suzuno, if you know him."

Kira was treated differently than Kiyama when they were kids. Even now, perhaps, they still are, but... Kira's contact was limited. A younger Kira was lucky to be at the park everyday, where he would play with Afuro everyday, and make fun of the way they were scared of bugs. Kira would tease his friend about being girly, which Afuro would find it to be a funny thing to point out, as if it wasn't obvious.

Kiyama was decided as the smarter brother by their parents, therefore got different privileges. He didn't understand, but what is a child to do? Kiyama now lives with his rich, kind father, who is the CEO of a soccer corporation. Kiyama plays for that team fairly, and Kira watches, thinking it is unfair how he can't play like that.

"Let's go to the world," He tells his partners, which he also told a younger Afuro.

The next day, Afuro met Kira's partners. Mitsuru realized he shared his last class with Afuro, which they then talked in. Again, Afuro let Mitsuru do most of the talking. Mitsuru was intrigued about the way Afuro met Kira, and Afuro realized Kira hadn't revealed his past to... Mitsuru, at least, so they had to be careful with what they said.

Mitsuru had a long story to tell. The accident, his parents, his sibling. Afuro was excited to meet Hikaru.

-

Haizaki also re-encountered an old friend. It didn't share any classes with her last semester, so that's why they stopped talking once school started. Now that she was 'back', so to speak... It was a bit more happy. Kira knew her, but Mitsuru did not, as far as it knew.

Her name was Mizukamiya Seiryuu, and she was the top of the top in all of her classes. Why was she friends with someone like Haizaki? Well, only because of soccer. Had she not had been the captain of the team Haizaki played on, the two may have never talked as they do now. Sweetly, softly to each other. Or, at least, that's how it was over the summer. Speaking to her again felt awkward for Haizaki, but with how friendly and nice she was about everything, it quickly got over that.

Haizaki had to tell her about how it's dating Kira now, and also about the new boy that it fell in love with and is now dating as well.

Mizukamiya took it upon herself to meet Mitsuru, to which he found odd - she was smiling too much, talking too much about Haizaki, and seemed... too happy. What was her deal? Mitsuru thought.

-

Mitsuru arranged a sleepover that weekend for Haizaki, Kira, and Afuro. It would be Afuro's first time at their new friend's house, and Hikaru didn't know about it. They were very surprised when a fourth person followed Mitsuru into the house - This person had long, blond hair, and deep ruby eyes. Their skin was so clear, they had to be an angel.

"Hello, Hikaru. I've heard so much about you. I am Afuro, Aphrodi." They smiled warmly and laughed subtly - Hikaru felt the room heat up just with their smile; they seemed to make everything around them glow.

"Hello, Afuro... Y-you know my name, um..." Hikaru fiddled with their hands in their lap, to which Afuro held them.

Mitsuru asked Hikaru to start some popcorn while he grabbed blankets, leaving Kira and Haizaki to decide on a movie. Not the best choice for movie pickers, Afuro thought, seeing as they were already looking at horror movies. They laughed at that to themselves, and helped Hikaru with the popcorn.

Mitsuru and Hikaru complained about the choice of a horror movie, to which Afuro laughed - maybe the siblings weren't as different as they say they are.

"But I can cuddle you..." Haizaki said, wrapping it's arms around Mitsuru.

Afuro again laughed from the back. Hikaru delivered popcorn to the trio up front, and grabbed some extra popcorn for themself - and Afuro. Afuro stayed in the back, grabbing a chair to sit next to Hikaru. Afuro strung a blanket over their chair and Hikaru's wheelchair, and held their hand under the blanket. Afuro looked at them, smiling, but Hikaru stuffed their red face with popcorn and kept their eyes forward.


End file.
